The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in the field of medicine. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of computers in choosing diagnostic tests.
Selecting which medical diagnostic tests to administer to a patient is often an inexact science. That is, symptoms presented by a patient via the patient's complaints and physical appearance may suggest several different underlying medical issues or concerns. Confirmation of the presence of one of these different suggested underlying diseases often requires the administration of disease-specific diagnostic tests. If an administered diagnostic test turns out to be incorrect for the patient's malady, then time, money, and resources are wasted.